The Wish
by excure
Summary: Poor, poor Kaito! What is this hell of a life? Meiko kicks him around, the twins prank, Luka makes fun... On top of that, Miku rejects him, just the day before St Valentine's! And all Kaito wants is just a little bit love! Be careful with your wishes though – they do come true! Specially, if devious Vocaloid Master is hanging around somewhere near by...
1. Chapter 1

By: Olga-Voc

To Kaito and his Scarf :)

Author's note:

ATTENTION! No part of respected Kaito Shion was harmed in the process of writing this story. Well, maybe only a little bit:)

Translator's note:

The link to the original story is in my profile. Enjoy:)

Chapter 1. What Do You Want?..

It was a quiet winter evening. The dinner in the Vocaloid House had already started and the yawning vocaloids were gathering lazily the dining room. Suddenly there came a deafening shriek, so loud it seemed all the windows were about to break with sonic boom.

"ААААААААААА!" Kaito screamed one more time, looking with horror at a giant black roach floating in his melted strawberry ice cream. The twins sitting right opposite him quickly looked at each other and snorted, trying not to laugh openly. It didn't escape Shion's searching glance.

"Youuuuu! You again!" He yelled, pointing at the Kagamines, "I knew that…"

He didn't get chance to finish. The roach started moving its legs very rapidly, trying to get out from the sweet mess.

"OMG, IT IS ALIVE! АААААААА!" Kaito shrieked again and right then got a heavy kick on the head, from Meiko.

"Why?!" Kaito was outraged, rubbing his hurting head.

"Shut up and eat quietly!" snapped the All Vocaloids' Oneesan taking her seat at the head of the table. Len could not hold it any longer and started coughing, suppressing laughter.

"See! Don't you see it – it's them again!" Kaito kept pointing at the Kagamines and then at the roach stuck in the ice cream. "Now, how should I eat THIS?!"

"Think it's a cherry!" Rin giggled and Len cracked brazenly; he even fell under the table laughing like mad.

"Ah, you…you…I'll…!" Kaito wanted to say something but got hit on the head again.

"Now, what was that for?!" He sniffled, "Didn't you see they started all this!"

"I don't give a damn who started. Shut the fuck up and eat! A big guy bickering with kids!" Meiko snorted stabbing her overdone stake. For a moment, there was silence, interrupted only by Len's horse laughter under the table and the roach's scrabbling in the ice cream bucket. Soon Len-chan was back.

"I, well, uh… dropped the fork there…" He uttered leering at his sister. Kaito knew though it was not a fork at all. What for Len needed it anyway; he was eating only a banana?

"I know, you are up to something!" Kaito whispered so that Meiko would not hear. The twins exchanged looks and shrugged in unison.

"I am not up to anything… You, Rin?"

"Same here! Who cares about you, snow eater!" Rin giggled throwing orange peel at Kaito. He even hissed with anger. They were about to take on fight when Miku entered the room.

"Bon appétit!" smiling and touching her hair, Diva turned towards the fridge. In a moment, Kaito forgot all about the twins, Meiko, the 'surprise' in his ice cream; he was staring at the girl in total awe. "So graceful…" He was thinking watching Hatsune took her leek sprouts from the fridge. "Forever dieting, even though she doesn't need it, so slim… perfection… in a very… very short skirt…" He got kicked down to earth from the clouds, by Meiko again.  
>"Stop drooling!" She snapped harshly in reply to the blue eyes looking at her with silent reproach.<p>

"Hello, Miku oneechan!" The twins sang together. She smiled amiably and gave Meiko a questioning look.

"The salt is in the coffee jar with the tea tag on it," Meiko replied still chewing, "You could've remembered already, it's not like it's your first day here!"

Miku brightened and rushed to get so needed salt. She filled her plate with some salted leek and headed towards the door.

"I'll eat in my room, it's more comfortable," she said, smiling. The twins nodded together, Meiko shrugged indifferently as if saying 'whatever'.

"I… Miku-chan, wait!" Kaito jumped from his chair trying to say something to the girl. He barely managed even a couple of steps and suddenly fell down hitting Hatsune on his fall. Miku swayed but still kept her balance; only dropped her plate on Kaito. He was still on the floor trying to figure out what had happened when all the boiled leek ended up in his blue hair. The twins not hiding any more were laughing like crazy. Even Meiko distracted from her stake looked at them in disbelief.

"Oh! Kaito-kun, I'm so sorry!" Miku started picking up the scattered food. Kaito gave her a smile, sending the Kagamines to hell in his mind. "They have messed my shoelaces!" He thought angrily. "That's why Len stayed under the table for so long!"

"Miku-chan…" Shion untied the knot and got up from the floor. "I must talk with you about something… in private…"

"Go, propose to her, little snowman!"  
>Len noticed Kaito's infuriated look and made a face. Rin laughed like mad imitating her brother. Meiko only smirked. Hatsune looked puzzled at first, but then nodded.<p>

"Okay. Meiko-san, save me some leek, I'll be right back…"

Followed by Meiko's frown and the twins' loud laughter Miku and Kaito went out to the hall.

"So… what are we talking about, Kaito-kun?" the girl kept looking back at the dining room impatiently. She wanted to get over with it soon, because the recording was about to start and she needed to eat before that.

"Be my Valentine!" Kaito fell on his knees in front of her taking out of pocket a small box with a chocolate heart. Miku stepped back startled.

"I beg you, my love…" He whispered looking up. "Tomorrow it's 14th! Let's go on a da…"

"No!" The girl squeaked as if frightened but then she stood up strait and said, "Sorry, Shion-kun, I can't. I …like you, really, but only as a brother… And, I'm very busy tomorrow."

Diva turned away and disappeared behind the dining room door leaving Kaito on his knees. He was confused and embarrassed staring at the place where Miku had been standing before. What had gone wrong? Why Miku had to run away so fast? She… she didn't love him?.. Kaito forced himself to stand up and headed towards his room. He was mortified and desperate. It was so unfair! He wished he could talk to somebody to take it all off his chest. Suddenly, at the other end of the hall Kaito noticed Gakupo. He was as near as the only vocaloid who treated Kaito properly. They often talked after recordings and even though they were not close friends, Kaito could always ask advice, or get support from him.

"Gakupo, I…"

"Yo! Kaito…" Kamui smiled, "You also came to see me off?"

"See you off?.." Kaito blinked. He only then spotted a travel bag the samurai was carrying and Megurine who was standing nearby and adjusting Gakupo's tie as if she already owned him.

"Yes, Kamui-san is going on performance, until tomorrow. Didn't you know?" Luka snorted in contempt. "Gaku, you haven't left anything? Socks? Wet towels?"

Gakupo winced. He hated when his name was shortened, particularly when Megurine was doing it. It seemed the girl took the idea into her head that Gakupo was already as good as her husband, which made him feel immensely irritated.

"Luka, stop it!" He cut it turning away from her clingy hands. She sighed but didn't go away.

"You took your throat lozenges? And menthol drops? And…"  
>"LUKA!" snapped Kamui, "I took it ALL! By the way, the car's been waiting for half an hour already!"<p>

"Well, Kaito, I'll be going!" With an unexpectedly warm smile, Gakupo turned to shocked Kaito and hugged him tight, "See you tomorrow!"

Luka glared at Kaito.

"Give me a good bye hug too, my little eggplant!" She said getting closer. Kamui only waved her away.

"What for? I'll be away only for one day… Okay, take care, guys!" At this Gakupo went out and walked to the car. Luka looked Kaito up and down with contempt, hissed, "You blue haired little creep," and rushed outside, probably intending to follow Gakupo all the way to the station even if she had to race after the car. Kaito looked their way puzzled. What was that just now? No, it was of course understandable that Gakupo also needed support, since he was going to some other part of Japan alone, but why he had to hug Kaito in front of Megurine?! Luka already took it against him from the very beginning, now she would probably kill the poor little vocaloid. Kaito sighed and went upstairs to his room. He felt as if there was aching void inside his chest caused by Miku's 'no' but now it got a bit better. "Yeah, Gakupo can comfort without actually saying anything…" Kaito thought smiling and remembering his friend's tight hug, his smile and his warm and kind eyes… Those strong hands… Wa…wait! Right now… was he thinking… about Gakupo?! Kaito jumped and blushed hotly. No-no-no, they were only colleagues, that was all. He was confused thinking about Kamui, but it didn't mean anything! Actually, Gakupo had never got so close before, forget about hugging! He could ruffle Kaito's hair if he was in good mood, but that was all. Shion sighed again and entered his room. Inside there was total chaos, blue briefs and ice cream buckets scattered around everywhere, but Kaito didn't care. He fell on the bed exhausted and started complaining desperately, looking up at the ceiling.

"Why?" He kept asking the void, "Why do they all hate me so much?! Those damn twins, that alcoholic Meiko, that brazen Luka!.. They always make me feel so stupid… Now even Miku turned me down!"

Kaito turned to the other side and reached out to the box cooler taking the last ice cream. Tears came to his eyes when he licked it.

"Only you love me, right, aisu? Always so sweet and soft… It's a pity we spend so awfully little time together!"

A few minutes Kaito was silently eating his ice cream. He felt better and stopped thinking about anything else, only the sweet taste gently taking him to heaven. He licked his fingers with regret when it was over, and threw the wrap somewhere behind the bed. At this moment, something dropped from his pocket. The chocolate he wanted to give to Miku. Kaito picked the box, made a wry smile and threw it same way as the wrap before.

"What's the point in St Valentine's if nobody loves you?" He whispered sitting down on the bed again. There was no reply. Hiding his tears Kaito covered his face with hands.

"Oh, Master, why you made me so… unwanted?!" He was sobbing, "I wish I could change everything…"

All of a sudden, there came a weird sound from the computer. Kaito looked up and screamed backing away with fear. Right from the screen shining all colors of the rainbow appeared somebody's hand. Then came the head, shoulders, legs, and when the weird creature fell on the floor, the screen went off. Muttering swears the creature stood up and looked around. He turned out to be a man in his late 20s, with dark messed up hair, in blue baggy jeans and a stretched T-shirt. He dusted down his clothes and looked around again.

"Oh… So this is how your place looks like, Kaito-kun," the man finally remarked thoughtfully, picking one of Kaito's blue boxers, "I actually imagined your room a bit different…"

Kaito had already recovered from the first shock, even the reaction of "OMGSWEETAISUWHATTHEFUCKISTHAT?!" was gone now, so he was puzzled and curious. Who was that? Why did he come out from the screen? How did he know his name after all?!

"Um… Who are you?" Kaito asked suspiciously, staring at the weird guy. He looked at the vocaloid and smiled.

"Haven't you just called out to me? Kaito Shion, I am the Master!"

The guy stretched his arms.

"Wow, I've got pretty cool body in this world…" he turned to shocked Kaito and lift his shirt showing his abs, "Wanna see it all?"

Kaito fiercely shook his head. The guy sighed disappointedly and lowered the shirt.

"Well whatever… What a waste!" He said coming closer and looking right into Kaito's eyes whispered, "So what do you want from me, ah?"

Kaito blinked as if waking up and horrified shied away from the stranger.

"Another world?.. Master?! Sweet aisu, unbelievable!" He said, "All this is just… too unbelievable!.. And why would Master come to the call from his most pathetic singer?"

The last sentence Kaito said barely audible but the stranger heard it anyway.

"Because I love you!" He replied falling on the bed near Kaito. "You are my beloved son… and daughter and… vocaloid, all in all!"

Beaming happily, he shuffled Kaito's hair.

"It was me who assembled you… and the voice I chose… and your first song," the stranger kept on talking with a nostalgic look not looking at Kaito's astonished face, "And your first album… Kaito, come to your daddy!"

The man tried to hug the vocaloid, but Kaito had other plans and there was nothing like 'happy-reunion-with-a-freaky-dad'.  
>"Yeah, my first album was a failure!" Kaito grumbled getting up from the bed and leaving the crazy guy to hug the pillow. "Since then everybody started…"<p>

He stammered, his voice trembling.

"…looking down on me," he finished and turned away. Yes, it did hurt to remember how everybody ignored him after his failure. He managed through it somehow with a smile, but even his following debut couldn't make up for it, everybody still thought he was a loser. Cute, weak, clumsy Kaito, who could only sound out of tune and eat ice cream all the time… There came a nagging pain in his chest.

The Master done with hugging the pillow threw it away to the pile of trash on the floor and turned to Kaito.

"Look," he came up closer; "I am your Master, Kaito. I never looked down on you, and I never will…"

The guy touched Kaito's chin and brushed a tear from his cheek. "Damn," Kaito thought feeling emotionally detached, "When did I start crying?"

"But I can change everything," Master said still smiling, "What do you want, my dear child?"

It didn't take Kaito long.

"I want them to love me!" He raised his voice, "Rin, Luka, Miku… yeah, all, all of them!"

Master looked at Kaito surprised and then laughed.

"Oh, just this?" He said still laughing, "And there I was sure I would have to change the whole freaking universe, and all he asks is just love!"

The man noticed Kaito's sullen look and calmed down but his smile didn't go away.

"Good! So be it," Master leaned to Kaito and kissed his lips swiftly, "That's it! Your wish will be granted, soon!"

Kaito couldn't say a word or turn away. After the sudden kiss, his head started spinning, his vision went dark and his legs felt like rubber.

The last thing Kaito saw before passing out was Master's sly smile and his quiet, "See you soon, Kaito…"


	2. Chapter 2

Good (?) Morning After

The persistent monotonous machinery-like noise had been bothering Kaito's sensitive ears for about 5 minutes already. Kaito didn't hurry to wake up though. He turned, reached out to grab his sweet aisu floating away to pink ponies and fell from the bed.

"Mmm… aisu, don't leave me!..Eh? What?..." Kaito tried to sit up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He looked around, blinked in disbelief and rubbed his eyes again.

"I am still sleeping, probably" he thought staring in awe at his perfectly clean room. "Or aliens must have kidnapped me," what a horrible thought. "Are they going to rape me?!" The monotonous noise got nearer. Kaito grabbed the pillow preparing to fight until the end, when…

"Ah, oniisan! You woke up!" happily said Rin switching off the vacuum cleaner. Kaito looked at her in shock.

"What? I've just cleaned up a little..." shying away from his staring gaze the girl muttered, "Your room was totally pigsty, oniisan!"

She snorted and went to hide the vacuum cleaner in the back corner. Kaito got up from the floor and sat down on the bed. "Oniisan?! The last time she called me oniisan was… Never, actually!" Kaito was looking at Rin's back suspiciously, "They are scheming something with Len again!"

Meanwhile Rin finally managed to hide the vacuum cleaner covering it with a piece of cloth (Kaito was horrified to notice it used to be his underwear), and smiling happily sat down on the bed next to her brother.

"That's it! It was total mess…"

"Uh-huh," Kaito muttered, moving away from her just in case. You can never tell what Rin would take in her head; maybe she was already making horrible plans of torturing him?! Kagamine beamed.

"Oniii-sa-an!" She sang amiably coming closer and pressing Kaito to the bed's edge. "Do you remember what day is today?"

Kaito blinked and pretended thinking hard.

"World Psycho Day… Why?" He asked squinting in suspicion. Rin giggled and shook her head.

"There is no such thing! It's St Valentine's, oniisan! Here, it's for you…" blushing fiercely Rin handed Kaito a small packet. He unfolded it and saw a blue handkerchief with embroidered ice cream and tons of hearts on it.

"You like it?!" The girl screamed in delight. "I made it myself!"

Kaito picked at the gift and looked at Rin baffled.

"And… what's the trick?"

"What?" The girl blinked obviously confused, "Oniisan… what are you talking about?"

"This is not just like that, right? You and Len are up to something again, aren't you?" Kaito scowled, "Are you going to pour out a water bucket on me? Or mess my shoe-lace? Or this cloth is soaked in some poison?"

Kaito smelled it. Nothing bad actually, only a slight trace of orange…

"No!" Rin looked offended. "It's not soaked in anything… I've been embroidering it for three days, oniisan! Just for you!.."

"A gift?" Kaito raised his eyebrow in disbelief, "Give me a break, I know, it's just one of your pranks!"

The girl blushed hotly in anger and insult. It looked she was about to outbreak and start crashing everything around. Even her ribbon bristled, though it still looked cute.

"It's not our plan or anything!.. I gave it to you, oniisan, because… because…"

Rin red-faced with embarrassment averted her eyes.

"Because?!" Kaito started getting irritated. The twins had their plan for sure, only their show was getting too long now, and it was so annoying. The girl looked up finally, her eyes sore but firm.

"Because you are an idiot, onii-chan!" She shouted, kissed Kaito's cheek and ran away, slamming the door instead of good bye. Kaito froze still holding the freaking handkerchief.

"What was that?.." the thought floated in Kaito's mind. He was still thinking of excuses for Rin's weird actions, when the second Kagamine stormed inside. Breathing heavily after running, Len looked out into the corridor and whispering, "Phew… made it!" he closed the door.

"Oh! Well, now I will know what kind of trick they've prepared!" Kaito snorted to himself. Hands folded, he looked questioningly at Len.

"And?"

Len started at Kaito's voice. He seemed to be as embarrassed as his sister, his turquoise eyes looking up at Kaito.

"I… well… here," he said fidgeting from foot to foot, "Actually… oniisan…"

"Oniisan?" Kaito was not amused. "Len, tell me something new. Your sister has just been here and I am sure you are scheming something. So just give up already and tell me what is this nonsense stuck in your 'bright' heads?"

"What?! Rin's already been here?!" Len shouted, almost jumping out from his shorts, "I was sure I'd be the first… Shit!"

Kaito didn't say anything watching Len carefully. Something was not right. This Len was different from the Len he knew. The same was with Rin. The twins just could not stay embarrassed for so long. Len was standing still for a second, then firmly walked straight to Kaito.

'Kaito-nii…" Len looked fondly in his eyes and sat down on the bed nearby, "Kaito-nii… let's do it!"

At Shion's gaze whose eyes grew bigger and bigger, Len took off his shirt and red-faced lay down on the stomach sticking out his butt as he thought it was the most seductive pose.

"Come on, nii-san…" he whispered looking back. His breathing became rapid, hands crumpled the blue blanket. Kaito gulped.

"Len… This is a wrong prank…" He mumbled walking backwards, "Stop it!.."

"Nii-san… I'm ready, what are you scared of?.." Kagamine turned towards Kaito and got up on his elbows, "If you want I can…"

When Len's hands started slowly opening the fly on his shorts, Kaito's nerves snapped there. Stuttering with shock he quickly walked back to the door; then he uttered something meaningless and ran away from the room, without watching where he was running. Len's angry shouts followed him: "I thought you like shota boys! KAITOOOO~!"


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams come true?

Kaito was running like mad and stopped to catch his breath only in the corridor downstairs at the first floor. What had happened to them? First Rin, then Len… Kaito could not get it why all of a sudden they started acting like this, but then his brain, completely awake now, tossed him yesterday's episode. Vocaloid opened his eyes in horror. "Master! Could it be really him?!"

Kaito didn't get chance to collect his thoughts. From round the corner slowly emerged Luka, her stunning cleavage shining proudly. As soon as she spotted Kaito, she headed towards him.

"Shion…" She whispered with a languish sigh, coming very close to Kaito, her overwhelming breasts flattening him against the wall.

"It was not me… I got put on the line. Gakupo just felt like hugging! You know, Luka?" Kaito hurried to clear everything to Luka, casting side glances at her cleavage; he feared he might just get sucked into there. Megurine tossed her pink hair coldly.

"Huh! Gakupo?.. This useless idiot?" She snorted disdainfully, "What for? Kaito-kun, all my life I've been waiting only for you…"

As if confirming her words, Luka moved, getting even closer; her hand touched Kaito's cheek. Kaito opened and closed his mouth in panic, unable to say a word. He saw himself and many times heard from Gakupo that Megurine in love was a pure nightmare following you everywhere jealous of every shadow. And the nightmare it was… But, damn, so boobgifted!

"Umm… Luka," Kaito faltered trying to stop nose bleeding, "Could you… move a bit, I can barely breathe!"

"Move how? Like this?.." The girl swayed her boobs, "Or like that?.."

The perfectly manicured hand touched Kaito's fly. Megurine's eyes were burning with desire, and Kaito was about to submit to force, when suddenly…

"OFF. YOUR MITTS. FROM HIM!" Kaito turned his head and saw rumpled Meiko at the entrance. She had her usual bottle and it was obvious that half of the liquid had been already consumed. With a threatening hiccup Meiko walked teetering towards the couple. Luka snorted and moved away from Kaito, folding her hands.

"What do you want? Don't you see, Shion and I are busy…"

"Busy? With my… (hic!..) Kaito?.." the brown-haired vocaloid scowled, "you don't have any business with him… AND WONT EVER HAVE!"

Meiko crushed the bottle against the wall and came into attack. Kaito shrieked in fear but Luka reacted fast. She roughly pushed Kaito aside and beat off the brunette with a frozen tuna which appeared as if from nowhere. It seemed Megurine pulled it out from the depths of her cleavage.

"YOUR Kaito?" Megurine smirked, "Shion belongs and will belong only to ME!"

"We'll see about that!" Meiko shouted holding what was left from the bottle by the bottleneck. Pointing its sharp edges at Luka and with her loud "FOR KAITO!" Meiko jumped into the fight. Megurine smirked and rushed towards her holding her tuna as if it was a sword. While this show was going on, Kaito, completely forgotten, was crawling along the corridor. "Crazy idiots… I don't belong to anybody!" He was muttering irritated, trying to move as smooth as possible so that nobody could spot him. Just barely having made it to the hall Shion breathed a sigh of relief. Finally he could escape from those silly girls, now he could spend some time alone, think, and maybe eat an ice cream…

"Kaito-kun!" All of a sudden a ringing voice made Kaito jump.

"Mi-mi-miku?" squeaked Shion automatically trying to flatten his ruffled hair. "What are you doing here?.."

"I… um… you know…" Miku looked confused blushing fiercely, "let's go out?"

Кайто blinked dumbfounded and stared at Diva.

"What? With Miku-chan? A date?.."

The girl nodded intensely and looked at Kaito waiting for his answer. He blushed and noticed that confused Miku looked even more beautiful.

"Of course! Oh, my princess!" He said, "Let's go out on a date, right now!"

He took the girl by the elbow and walked fast to the door before two fighting ladies could notice his escape.


	4. Chapter 4

The Trap

"The sky… So deep and beautiful. Just like Miku's eyes…" Kaito thought walking along the street and tenderly holding the hand of his beloved. They decided to take a turn around the park, fortunately the weather was nice. Shion's dream came true – he was out on a date with Diva! He was walking and smiling to Miku, to people passing by and to the whole shining world, feeling grateful for this wonderful gift from Master. Hatsune was chatting cheerfully about weather, songs, toys and Kaito thought he could listen to her thin voice forever, when their sweet harmony was disturbed.

All of a sudden two girls came up to them and all blushing and shoving each other they asked Shion's autograph. Kaito smiled amiably to his fans and scribbled his name on the cards.

"Kaito-kun…" Miku asked coldly when the squealing girls had left, "You sleep with them?.."

Kaito choked startled. He was about to smile but met Diva's stern eyes and thought he shouldn't.

Oh my! She is jealous! Kaito thought it was so cute.

"Miku, dear, they are just fans!" he answered, "I haven't even seen them before!"

The stern look of blue eyes became very tender and Kaito felt he was just melting with happiness. He was about to turn into a happy little pool of drool, when Miku smiling sweetly said, "That's good… I was already planning on how to dismember them…"

Kaito blinked.

"Sorry, what?"

"Dismember!' Hatsune repeated, "I have picked my special knife for you…"  
>Miku, an innocent smile still on her lips, took out from her purse a shining hatchet sharpened and tied with a turquoise color string. Shion hiccuped in fear.<p>

"Ha-ha… You know, Miku, this is not funny…" He babbled, looking at the blade and back at the girl.

"I'm not joking. You are only mine, nii-san…" Miku's eyes now had fanatic expression, her cute manicured hand squeezed the hatchet handle, "Oh, my prince… I'll protect you! No one, no one will ever touch you again… And even if they dare, they'll find death. Long, bloody and cruel death… And you too, if you ever think of betraying me… Now, where are we going next?"

Miku, now smiling joyfully, hid the hatchet in her purse. Shion felt chills all over his back. He's going to be murdered. Or someone's going to be murdered because of him. There's going to be a murder anyway. He gulped. During all those years of unrequited love, he had a good chance to learn all Diva's frames of mind. So she was absolutely serious talking about murdering. And there, he thought only Zatsune could perform tricks like that. Obviously, those creepy yandere songs all vocaloids sing sometimes do not just disappear without a trace.

"Let's go… to the lake!" Kaito squeaked thinking frantically what to do. Well, the main thing – no panic, and try not to attract attention… ha-ha… Shion, your dream girl turned out to be a maniac, congratulations!

Now Kaito realized why Diva's last boyfriend fled from the Singing House like crazy… And why he was never seen again.


End file.
